Who the hell do you think I am? A Naruto Story
by Jack Plisskin
Summary: A few legends have been sent to the Naruto world by the powers that be, to change things for the better. Characters from Gurren Lagann only.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto with elements of Dragon Ball Z, Gurren Lagann, and other Animes.

Disclaimer: I own jack shit of this story. Any ideas/concepts/Jutsus/etc. are not owned by me unless stated otherwise.

20XX

The once virgin forests surrounding the village of Konoha are a flame, and all that lay further out is naught but blackened earth. Hundreds upon thousands of soldiers, wearing various headbands, each bearing the symbols of three different Villages; Iwa, Ame, and Oto. The quantity of the army doesn't worry the inhabitants of the Leaf village, but the visage of each soldier charging through the remains of the forest once grown by the very chakra of their first ruler, Hashirama Senju.

Countless faces, each a different animal, be it lion, snake, dog, or monkey, but, they have one thing in common. The same level of insane bloodlust in their eyes.

Up upon the walls of the Leaf village stand 16 figures, of both masculine and feminine shape. A man in glasses at the forefront looks out, glasses shining in the lights of the fires. "There seems to be no end to the Commander, orders?" The man asks a blond haired figure beside him, in a voice of no emotion what so ever.

"Simple Shino. We kill them all. No questions asked." The blond man replies. A woman with pink hair walks up beside the blond, also asking. "But Naruto, some of those people down there are from Konoha. How can you kill off citizens from your own village? Our Village!" The blond man, known as Naruto, turns to the pinkette, a sad smile on his face. "They made their choice Sakura." Sakura takes a step back, a frown on her pretty features, jade green eyes shining with sorrow behind pink sunglasses.

"Namikaze, Sakura understands, but I don't think what was what she wanted to hear." A voice sounds behind Naruto, causing him to turn away from the battlefield. "The troops need their Commander to rouse their spirits." The masculine voice says, a smirk upon the mans' face. "Ok Duck-ass, I'll make the speech." Naruto replies with a snicker, lighting a cigarette. "Damn it Dobe! How many times do I have to tell you NOT to call me that?" The 'duck-ass' yells. "Every damn day Sasuke, and you know it!" Naruto replies to Sasuke, laughing at the unimpressed look on his face.

As Naruto turns to face the Leaf army below him, 4 figures stand of to his side, 2 women, and 2 men. The first man, to his right, clasps him on the shoulder, a lightly tattooed arm, smiles at him. "You ready for this bro?" The man smiles, sharp sunglasses glinting in the village lights, and a red cape, with a symbol of a flame wearing sunglasses, flapping in the breeze.

"You know it Kamina. I want you and Simon up front with Sasuke and I. Nia? Yoko?" Naruto asked, as both men nodded. "I want you two watching our backs with Ino, Sakura, and Tenten, ok?" Yoko, a vibrant, orangey red bombshell smirked. "You know you three wouldn't be able to do a damn thing without us, and you know it!" She laughs. "You got it kid." She finishes with a smirk, before noticing a few of the males present staring at her with drool coming from their lips. She under stood why, but her target was one specific man, a wild man with blood slightly dripping from his nose. "DAMNIT KIBA, STOP LEARING AT ME YOU PERVERT!" She screams, before braining the poor wild man with a mallet she produces from places that are never asked.

"Take it easy Yoko." Kamina says, treading carefully, so to speak. "We sort of need him conscious in this fight. Kill him later." Yoko, hearing this, rounds on the tattooed man. "And you, you shirtless bastard! Why didn't you defend my honour?" She yells, the pitch of her voice changing wildly. Kamina, being that brash man he is, proceeded to put his foot in his mouth. "Every time I 'defend' your honour, being the Manly husband I try to be, you beat the shit out of me! Either that, or you throw an absolute shit-tonne of knives at me! Screw that, defend your own damn honour!" Kamina replies, harrumphing, and crossing his arms, a sour look upon his face.

Simon and Nia, both used to this kind of situation, sigh, and palm their faces, awaiting the inventible ass whooping that the blue haired man is about to take. Sure enough, not a moment later, Kamina was on the ground, tears streaming from his eyes, as his wife, Yoko, decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Bro always seems to dig himself a big enough grave with her." Simon sighs, while Nia grabs onto his arm, hugging it to herself. "It is his own fault most of the time Simon." The soft spoken Nia chimes in, giggling to herself.

Naruto laughs to himself, raising his hands to the sky, bringing the crowd to attention. "People of Konoha! Hear me!" He bellows, as the crowd grows silent. "Today, we see the end of a conflict that has been generations in the making. The army outside our walls have been reduced to what they now resemble! But, we are not going to give in! They will charge our walls like the fiercest sandstorms of Suna, but, we will not give in! We are the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and we've survived three wars, and two invasions! These morons think that we are weak! That we are scared! And you know what? THEY DON'T KNOW SHIT!" Naruto roars, the crowd cheering.

The blond raises his hands, bringing the crowd to silence once again, a grin that looks like it could tear his head in half adorning his face. "When you're out on the battle, I want you all to ask them one question! And only one!"

"JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!" Everyone in Konoha shouts at once.

The battle begins.

This is the story of a man who has yet to realise his destiny…

But this isn't the beginning, nor is it the end.

Let us start with how it all began.

This is my first story peoples, long time reader, first time writer and all that jazz. I will update this story as often as I can, and I am open to ideas on what you would like to see in this story.

Please note, there will be no mechas/guns/high end tech in this story, as it wouldn't really fit into it. Only certain characters will be appearing. This will also be a Naru X Hina story, and no harem. I've got no idea how the hell I'm going to play this out, fluff wise, but hey, I'll make shit up as I go. It's worked for me in the past anyway.

Omakes may make an appearance if I think something will fit into that criteria.

Reviews are welcome, flamers will be ridiculed as viciously as I can. As nasty as that sounds, it's just how I feel. You think you can do a better job, do it.

Laters


	2. Chapter 2

Chaper 1: Who the Hell do you think I am?

HAHAHA awesome. You guys rock. Thanks for the reviews, these things are like crack, addictive, and put a big ass smile on my face. Big shout-out to **flashburn08 **& **the** **Composcreator** for the boss reviews. Put a big damn smile on my face while I read them at work. Also, to Compos; the bluenett will be making her appearance, you can count on that!

Also, please note that some of this may seem out there, as I am conversing with Telstra at the time of typing a fair chunk of this….fucking Iphones…..

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Gurren Lagann, or any of the random anime/manga/movie/etc. that appears. Stuff that I manage to drag out of my skull I will call dibbs on. LAGANN! SPIN ON!

This is the Tale of a man who has yet to realise his destiny….

It was the night of the genin exams that Naruto had failed for the third time. But fortunately(or unfortunately, depending on your point of view.) Mizuki Touji, one of the blond boys' teachers, told the whisker-marked blond that there was a secondary test that could be completed IF he stole the legendary Scroll of Forbidden Seals.

Naruto wondered to himself what had he done in his past life to earn such misfortune. 'Stealing the Scroll of Forbidden Seals? What the fuck was I thinking? I am in really deep shit now.' The blond thought to himself. How did he come to this conclusion? It all revolved around his other teacher Iruka Umino, ended up being notified of Naruto's little heist, and tracked him down within an hour or so, giving the boy just enough time to learn the A-ranked Jutsu, the **Shadow Clone Technique**, a technique that allows the user to split their chakra between the clone(s) and the user.

That wasn't the problem, it was the little fact that he sort of went a little nuts on Mizuki after a few minor details of Mizuki being a traitor, Iruka getting the ever loving shit kicked out of him…Oh, and Naruto finding out that he's the container of the Nine tailed Fox demon. That was what he was worried about right now. And right now, he was standing in front of the the current leader of the Leaf village, Third Hokage Hizuren Sarutobi.

"Naruto, what am I going to do with you. I mean stealing the Scroll? Ugh, you could be arrested for this…But I won't." The elderly Hokage sighed, lighting a pipe. "I see you got promoted to Genin Naruto, good job. This was also the day you were supposed to learn that you held the nine tails from myself, but that when down the shit chute once Mizuki opened his damn mouth." Naruto sweat dropped listening to Sarutobi's ranting and raving about Mizuki and his stupidity. "When he regains consciousness, I'm going to send him to Ibiki and Anko, and order them to go 'Order 66' on his ass!"

"Uhhh…. Old man, you ok?" Naruto asks, a little worried for the old Hokages' sanity. "What? Oh balls. Uhh, you didn't hear any of that Naruto. Now, on to official business. Since one moron decided to screw my day up, I've got another thing to tell you…"

"What would that be, Old Man?" Naruto pondered. "About your parents. Now before you get riled up, your parents are gone, both died during the attack of the Nine Tailed Fox. Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, I fiery redhead, with a temper to match. But your father, he was the one who sealed the Fox in you, and apparently your hero, Minato Namikaze." At this, Naruto fainted. And Hizuren fell out of his chair laughing, before screaming like a girl, realising that he had just attempted to set himself alight with his pipe.

Naruto came to in some sort of glowing sewer, with what appeared to be glowing lines in a heli-coil pattern. "What kind of sick, fucked up prank has the old man done to me this time? I mean seriously, throwing me into a freaky ass sewer, AFTER telling me that my dad was the Forth Hokage? " The blond boy ranted as he began to wander aimlessly. After what seemed to be about 5 minutes or so, the bewhiskered child heard something that worried him greatly. **"Me? The Manly being that I am, being locked in this cage, like one of Rossius' stories… Man, this sucks! I hope that kid gets here soon, I'm bored out of my skull!"** A voice boomed off in the distance.

Naruto, being somewhat curious, even with all the alarm bells going off, followed the direction the voice came from. 'I really feel like I don't want to know what that is, but at the same time, I do…Screw it, what else could go wrong?' Naruto questioned himself as he pressed on. Another 5 minutes or so by his guess, he arrived at what appeared to be a cave with a glowing, green door styled like an energy prison. Feeling bold, the boy decided to call out into the opening. "Yo, anybody home?" He shouted, hoping to get some for answers.

"**Who dares disturb me? ME, THE MANLIEST BEING IN THE UNIVERSE!" **The voice roared, as a pressure wave followed the words, which knocked the boy on his ass. "Who the hell do you think you are, yelling and shit? What is your problem?" Came the reply of the blond, pissed off beyond belief, as he realised he had landed in what appeared in sewerage. The reply he got, he really did **not** expect. **"Who am I? I am the one who made beastmen run in fear at the mere mention of my name! A mans man, who never backed down from a fight, even if the odds were stacked against me. I AM THE MIGHTY KAMINA, FORMER LEADER OF TEAM GURREN! ****That**** is who the hell I am, kid." **The voice of the now named Kamina replied, bringing forth his former bravado.

Naruto, stunned, stood in front of the gates of Kaminas' prison, dumbfounded. "If you are a man like you say you are Kamina, then prove it." Hearing the chuckle from behind the gates, the boy was confused. **"You got it kid, don't say you haven't been warned though, I don't exactly look like I once did."** As the former leader of Team Gurren stepped forward, Naruto began to crawl back rapidly, thoroughly afraid. I mean, you would be too, if instead of seeing a man, you see paw the size of a small building move into the dim light that the sewer provided.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Naruto exclaimed. "YOUR NOT A MAN, YOU'RE THE NINE TAILED FOX!" Another chuckle came forth as the visage of the fox that had attacked his village became visable. **"Yeah, I kinda look like this after an incident I had, but that's a story for another time. But first…"** Kamina trailed off, before being wreathed in a spiralling green light. As the light began to condense, it also began to shrink. A few seconds later, the light faded, to reveal a shirtless, sunglasses wearing man. One that Naruto did not expect.

As he gazed upon the fox turned man, he took in his features. The most out standing feature being what appeared to be tribal tattoos that ran down both arms, each side mirroring the other. The next thing he noticed what the cocky, almost overconfident smirk, followed by the blue plumage that spiked in the front. The last, and most noticeable thing he noticed piercing gaze his eyes case, as if he could see into your very soul behind the spiky, amber sunglasses.

"Ahh, much better." The resized Kamina exclaimed to himself. "Now kiddo, I need to talk with the old Hokage dude, but first, let's get rid of those damn whisker marks, they make you look un-manly." He boasted to Naruto, who was still freaking out. Finally regaining his composure, the blond haired teenager said the first things that came to mind. "And just how are you going to get out of here?" The confused boy asked. "I'm busting out of here! That's' how!" The blue haired man replied, before both were covered in a green spiralling aura, then Naruto knew no more.

Once Hizuren had finally survived self-immolation, he looked over to Naruto, who was still passed out on the ground, and began laughing to himself again, slightly scaring the ANBU soldiers that were stationed in his office. The reason why he hadn't sent them away during this situation was he trusted the two black ops operatives to keep their mouths shut about this, that, and well, to save the boys hide from the outcome of this 'little' incident, he needed to release certain information to keep the kid alive.

Sarutobi stopped laughing once he noticed what appeared to be a green spark that kicked off the boy, before engulfing him in a spinning green inferno. Panicking slightly, thinking the boy had just spontaneously combusted, the elderly Hokage made a move to smother the boy to put out the flames he was coated in. It was when the green aura split into two, that Hizuren felt his heart stop.

Awaiting to see what happened, thinking that the flames were the fox had freed itself. Sarutobi, being the master ninja that he was, wanted to atleast talk the demon down before it went batshit insane, levelling the village. What supprised him, was the fact that the green, spiralling energy that had split off began to form the shape of a man, before completely dispersing, revealing the tattooed man. As his energy aura faded, so too did the one surrounding Naruto, revealing changes that the boy had gone through. Most noticeable was that his whisker marks were gone, making the boy look like a younger Minato, and that his shirt was also missing, possibly to allow the fox demon to leave the boy's body easier. Covering the boys skin were the very same markings that the fox turned man also sported, with the minor difference being that Naruto's tattoo markings were like spirals down either arm, the lines varying in thickness as they tracked down his arm, that, and they faintly glowed a slight green.

Turning to the man standing before him, Hizuren was shocked when he spoke before the old man could get a word in. "Ladies and Gentlemen, look alive, AS KAMINA HAS ARRIVED!"

Wow, that just came out of nowhere. Really.

Next chapter, when I go to work to think about what I can add to this story of awesomeness and manliness, will explain how Kamina ended up in the Narutoverse, how shit is going to go down, a little training, team placements, and maybe, just maybe, a fainting spell from Hinata.

We'll see what random shit I can come up with.

Also, I am having Kamina and Gai meet. I'm going to laugh my ass off when I type that out.

This is the 'thunder from down under' Jack Plisskin, signing off.

SPIN ON PEOPLE!


	3. Chapter 3

Chaper 2: A man of explinations?

Whats happening peoples, Jack Plisskin here. I had to rewatch Gurren Lagann again, just for some of the awesome one liners from it, one of which will be making an appearance here.

Now, onto the only review I received, just 1? I hope I haven't pissed everyone off with the direction I'm taking, oh well…

Thanks for the review Comp, I appreciate your input

Now, without further ado. CORE DRILL, SPIN ON I

Ages: Naruto & Gais' Team– 15

Rookies -14

Hizuren was shocked, moreso to the point of being freaked out. The Nine-tailed Demon, the being that attacked their village so many years ago came out looking like a man. "Um, Lord Kamina, sir, why have you graced us with your presence?" The Elderly Kage asked, trying to be as respectful as possible. At this, Kamina scoffed. "No need to be so polite old man, just stick with Kamina, and as to why I'm here, I'll explain after I wake the kid up." To which Kamina stepped over to Naruto, smiling. "Wake up call!" He cried out, pinching the boys nose, until he started coughing, awaking with a start. "What the hell was that for Kamina?" Naruto questioned loudly, as the first thing he saw as he came to was Kamina's smiling visage. "Sit your ass down kid, we have stuff to discuss." The way Kamina spoke left no room for argument.

Naruto, knowing not to piss the man off, quickly grabbed one of the chairs, and spun it around to face the tattooed man, still not realising his own. "Now, where do I begin….Oh yeah!" Kamina exclaimed before continuing. "Now, don't interrupt me, because there is too much to talk about. Questions come after I finish. Now, I come from a place called Spiral-Earth, another dimension altogether." To this, both the Hokage, and the boy aspiring to also wear the very same mantle, gaped. "It was during the final battle for our universe, where Simon, my brother of sorts, had broken through multiple dimensions, as well as the borders of life and death. After getting his and his friends heads on straight, I departed from that realm of existence." Kamina pause for a second, taking a breath. "When I left, I was almost instantly pulled to this dimension, before the one you guys call Kami."

(Flashback Engage!)

"_**Kamina, I need your help"**__ Kami, the deity of the maelstrom dimension plainly stated. __**"There will be a time where you will train your second coming, to prepare him for a battle against the re-emergence of the Anti-Spiral beings. Also, certain friends of yours will also appear, and no, I will not tell you who they are, or when they appear. I can't give you everything." **__The god stated to the former leader of Team Gurren with a smile. "Alright, what's the catch?" To say that Kami was stunned would be an understatement. __**"What, no arguing?" **__"No point, besides, if the kid is anything like Simon, it should be a blast!" Kamina replied, his trademark smirk adorning his face. __**"Very well. First of all, your form will change at this time, to that of a nine-tailed fox demon, to which you will be sealed 3 times in your lifetime, two women, then the boy. Do you understand?" **__Kami questioned. "Gotcha, what's next on the list. __**"You will be retaining the same spiral energy you had when you were alive, which you will teach the boy how to use. You will also learn how to control the energy of this universe called 'Chakra'. The rest will come to you when you regain your human form." **__The god finished explaining, to which Kamina gave a thumbs up. "No problem, let's get this show on the road!" The man shouted with vigor, excited at the prospect. __**"Very well, good luck Spiral Warrior, you will need it."**_

(Flashback Disengage!)

"Then the next thing I knew, I was sitting on my haunches, with nine fluffy tails sticking out of my ass, being talked to by some old dude with weird eyes. That's everything. Phew!" Kamina breathed in relief.

The shocked look on Naruto and Hizuren's faces explained it all. Sarutobi cleared his throat. "So, let me get this straight, you were sent by Kami, to train Naruto to fight these Anti-Spirals?" Kamina chuckled. "Hell yeah!" Hizuren sighed. "Very well, I have an idea, which I will discuss with you later, now, Naruto, do you have anything you need to know?" As Sarutobi turned to face the boy, he noticed him staring at his hands, shaking slightly. "Naruto?" The Hokage asked worriedly. "How the hell am I to do all that? Fight things I have no idea about, being changed like this will make my life harder, I mean, look at me! Glowing, green tattoos? I look like a freak!" Naruto griped, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. As he looked up at Kamina, he noticed the man had his fist cocked back. "Naruto, LET'S SEE YOU GRIT THOSE TEETH!" The tattooed man roared, slugging the distraught boy out of the chair, and into a nearby bookcase. At this, Hizuren stood up, ready to throttle Kamina, but held off as Kamina spoke.

"Are you going to sit there and whinge and bitch about your life, like a little girl? Or are you going to stand up like a man, and kick logic to the curb?" Kamina lectured, fist shaking as he spoke. "K-Kamina?" Naruto questioned, stunned that he had been hit. "How am I supposed to do that? How can you even believe that I'm good enough?" At this, Kamina grinned." I believe you can, how's that? If you can't believe in yourself, then believe in the me, that believes in you, Naruto." The tattooed Spiral Warrior replied, smiling all the while.

At the ending sentence, Hizuren sweatdropped. 'Believe in the me, that believes in you? What kind of ass backwards shit is that?' Hizuren questioned to himself. "Alright Kamina, I'll believe in the you, that believes in me!" Naruto exclaimed, eyes burning with determination. "That's the spirit kid, and call me Bro, alright?" "Bro?" Naruto questioned, not sure on the man's statement. "Sure kid, we'll be like brothers, watching each-others backs, taking on everything that comes our way!" Kamina returned, filling Naruto with the will to stand, holding his hand out, to which Kamina clasped.

"Alright then, now, Kamina, can you take Naruto home, so we can discuss how we will deal with your training of Naruto." At this, Naruto turned to Sarutobi. "Old man, my place is a shit-heap, and in no way big enough to take two people living there." The old man smiled. "It's a good thing you're not heading there then, isn't it?" he questioned, earning a confused look from the boy. "I'm letting you have your parents place, it's close by here, and should still be able to be slept in for a night, so you can get to your team placements alteast. Now, run along, the ANBU will escort you." At this, Naruto smiled. "You're the best, old man!" The boy cried out, leaping at the old man to give him a hug, to which the Hokage reciprocated. "Tomorrow, I will announce your heritage to the councils, and I will update your file to state your full name. Good luck tomorrow."

A Short time later, Naruto and Kamina arrived at the Namikaze house. The house in question was a modest apartment five minutes from the Hokage tower. Upon entering, the two noticed some dust on the cupboards, and benchtops, but not really caring at that point. Naruto, was happy to be in his parents' home, now his home, and trundled off to sleep in the guest bedroom, passing out almost instantly. Kamina smiled at this, before heading back to the tower, to discuss with the Elderly Hokage about the boys training.

Morning came quickly for Naruto, as it seemed he had just gone to sleep. Stumbling out of bed to take care of his morning rituals before heading off to the academy for the last time, he took a second to look at himself in the mirror, noticing the changes. His muscles now had some serious definition, and the tattoos on his body, making him look badass in his opinion. Seeing that his orange tracksuit was a mess, he went to see what clothes were in the guest bedroom, only noticing a pair of black pants, and some martial arts body tape. Thinking of how awesome he would look, he quickly got dressed, not even bothering with footwear. By the time he finished, he looked like a mini Kamina, except for the headband on his forehead.

Quickly making the headband into a makeshift belt, he went to the full body mirror in the guest room, to see how he looked. Please with what he was wearing, he took off, grabbing an apple off the counter. 'Hmm, Bro must have bought some stuff before he came back from the Old mans.' He thought to himself, as he sprinted off to class. 'Boy, I can't wait to see their faces!

A few minutes later, Naruto was standing at the door, mentally prepping himself, before walking through the door, into stunned silence. Immediately, whispers broke out amongst the Sasuke fan-girls of the class, mainly comments about who he was, how good looking he was, and so on. Let us not delve into the minds of the fan-girl creature, as it is not a place for mortal men to tread. Only two people picked who it was. One being the lazy brain, Shikamaru Nara, the other, being Hinata Hyuuga. "Holy shit, Naruto, what happened to you?" The genius questioned, stunning the class once again into silence. "You know me Shika, I like to keep people guessing about me." At this, the lazy Nara scoffed. "Damn right you do man." Meanwhile, over in the mind of Hinata, things were a different story.

'Was he really hiding all….that! DAMN, I need to move in on him before those fan-girl bitches do.' Yep, Hinata, the one who is usually known as a shy, and meek girl, thinks completely different to the way she acts. "H-hello N-Naruto." Hinata stammered, as she moved aside a seat. "Y-you can s-sit up h-her if y-you w-want." She nervously stammered, before berating herself mentally. 'The fuck is wrong with you girl, you can do better than that!' Looking up, Naruto smiled. "Sure, thanks for this offer." The tattooed boy replied, smiling, as he walked up the steps to the back of the class.

As he reached the top, Hinata did her best impression of a tomato, and gracefully passed out, much to the amusement of Shikamaru, and dismay of Naruto. "Shika! What the hell do I do? I ain't trained in this shit!" Naruto panicked, flailing his arms around. The Nara heir, being in a mood to stir the boy into doing something stupid, opened his mouth, and said something before thinking it through. "Well then buddy boy, why don't you make like Prince Charming and give Sleeping Beauty a kiss to wake her from her slumber!" He chuckled, before realising Naruto, being Naruto, actually went through with it.

It was this scene that the two banshee queens, Ino Yamanaka, and Sakura Haruno, walked into. Seeing a blond haired, tattooed boy, kissing the Hyuuga heir full on the lips, after picking her up, and placing her onto the tabletop. To the surprise of the class, and even Iruka, who had just walked in, Hinata wrapped her arms around the poor boy, making the simple kiss, into something that most people did in the privacy of their own homes. Iruka regained his composure quickly, cleared his throat. "Can someone please help Naruto out, he seems to be freaking out. I think Hinata may be strangling him abit." He finished with a chuckle.

Surprisingly, alteast to those who thought otherwise, it was Sasuke Uchiha who got up, laughing loudly while helping the blond boy out. "Damn moron, you move quick!" To which, once Naruto was freed from the grip of the now conscious and heavily blushing Hinata, Sasuke proceeded to collapse into hysterics. Many of the Uchiha fan-girls quickly dashed to the nearby windows, to see if the sky was falling, as seeing an Uchiha with an emotional response other that hate was almost unheard of. Once the coming apocalypse had been seen to be false, Iruka decided he'd had enough. "SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN NOW!"

A quick scrambling of feet, and dragging of chairs signalled the kids were seated, the scarred Chunin instructor cleared his throat. "Right, now we can get on with the placings! Team 1…" Most students tuned out at this point until they heard their name called. "Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and….the fuck? This can't be right…Naruto Namikaze?" Iruka, and the whole class but the boy in question had dumbfounded looks on their faces. Iruka, for Narutos' name, the class for that, and Iruka using profanity of that calibre. "Anyway, your teacher is…"

Yes, I'm as asshole, but I gotta keep you people sucked in somehow.

Tune in for the next instalment of 'Who The Hell Do You Think I am?' where may see something like "What the fuck is going on here?"

Heh, this is the Thunder from Down Under, Jack Plisskin, signing off

SPIN ON!


End file.
